


[TM4TF/M] [F4M/TF] Sexual Truth Or Dare With My Sex-Starved Partner

by LichTheCreator



Category: GWA (/r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Butt Plugs, Cis Female Character, Cis Male Character, Come as Lube, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Facials, Other, Pussy To Ass To Pussy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Truth or Dare, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Lately the sex in your marriage has become stagnant & boring. So your partner comes up with a way to spice it up: Truth Or Dare. At 1st it started a bit naughty: Revealing fetishes you both were ashamed to tell anyone, taking pics of your genitals to send each other while at work, etc. And as the game went on, the truths you revealed to each other and the dares you made each other do only got more & more depraved...
Relationships: Female/Male, Female/Trans Female, Trans Male/Male, Trans Male/Trans Female
Kudos: 3





	[TM4TF/M] [F4M/TF] Sexual Truth Or Dare With My Sex-Starved Partner

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit
> 
> THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.
> 
> ALSO IF YOU ARE PLANNING ON FILLING THIS SCRIPT, PLEASE DO SO **ONLY ON REDDIT**. **DO NOT** fill this script and host it on any other site.
> 
> **All sound effects are optional.** Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!
> 
> Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
>  Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
>  Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
>  Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
>  -pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**TAGS FOR REDDIT:** [TM4TF/M] [F4M/TF] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Truth Or Dare] [Buttplug x2] [Hazardously Horny Couple] [Scent Fetish] [Rough Sex] [Using Cum As Lube] [Hole Switching] [Rapid-Fire Pussy/Anal Pounding] [Rape] via [CNC] [Creampie] [Facial]

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Baby? Babe where are you? Please be here, I'm going so fucking crazy from being horny...

THERE YOU ARE!

(Passionate kissing)

Oh God I missed you! You will not believe the day I had, especially with you daring me to wear THIS all day!

*moan* God you're so naughty! *laugh*

So who's turn is it to ask?

-pause- 

Yours? OK, I pick...truth. You mind if I finger myself while I tell you? Thank you babe!

(Shlicking sounds)

[Relieved] Fuck yes, that feels so good...

-pause-

How'd it feel to be forced to smell your spunk all day? SO. FUCKING. GOOD! *loud moan*

OK, so at 1st I hated that we hadn't fucked in SO long! I thought that you started to think this Truth or Dare game we're playing was getting boring to you! 

But when I picked dare while we were getting dressed, & I saw how you unleashed a week's worth of cum on my mask and then dared me to wear it all day at work...I was SO fucking wet the entire time!

I'm pretty sure my co-workers & boss could tell something was up because I was breathing so heavily from trying to inhale the aroma of your nasty fucking nut all day! *loud moan*

And I'm pretty sure they could smell it too! Every time someone walked by me, they tried to cover their noses politely so that your strong scent wouldn't dominate their nostrils like it easily dominated mine!

I had to excuse myself SEVEN times to the restroom because I was constantly close to cumming! And that's not even counting how I skipped lunch to cum another 3 times! 

*moan* It took all the willpower I had to not to lick your thick jizz off my mask and eat it or use the mask to fuck your cum deep inside me! I even scooped up all the cum, slid it deep into my ass & plugged myself so I could have you inside me all day!

And after all that, I'm STILL not satisfied! Just look!

(Clothes rustling)

My underwear's a fucking mess! It looks like I got caught in the rain! *loud moan* And just look at all the trails coming down my legs! I just KNOW I left a puddle on my chair and a snail trail as I walked out of the building!

Don't you see what you do to me, babe? Your scent alone sends me in heat like a wild fucking animal! *laugh, loud moan*

(Shlicking sounds)

*loud moan* I can't take it, I wanna fuck so bad...but I have to ask 1st so, truth or dare?

-pause-

[Slightly disappointed] Truth? *moan* I hate it when you tease me! You know I'm fiending for that dick like an addict...

Fine then...how was it walking around YOUR job with that vibrating buttplug in your ass that I was remote controlling?

-pause-

*laughs* I knew you'd love it! How the tip just pokes right at your prostate...sending waves of pleasure throughout your cock and balls...

How many times did you come?

-pause-

[Needy] 3 times? *moan* I hope you haven't ran out of cum...

(Fast shlicking sounds)

*moan* Hearing that you came that much for me is just getting me wetter! I can't take it anymore! Dare! I pick dare! You don't even have to ask!

-pause-

You want me to squeeze out the cum in my ass onto your dick? To use as lube? Oh my God that's so fucking hot...I'll do it!

(Popping sound)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Fuck, that felt so good taking that plug out my ass! Now let me just squat right on top of that perfect pole...

*grunting and loud moaning* You like that? Seeing all that thick, creamy semen you forced me to breath in? Seeing it get squeezed out of my ass onto your dick like a tube of toothpaste? Oh fuck, this is getting so fucking nasty and depraved...

It's...too much...stimulation...gonna...gonna make me...

(Intense moaning)

Holy shit...I actually fucking came just pushing your cumload out of my ass...I'm the lowest of the low...a total cum dumpster whore...I can't go back...to being normal after this...I don't wanna go back to normal...*loud moan*

(Handjob noises)

Fuck, that cum looks so good smeared on that fucking dick...I wanna lick and suck it off so much...but my pussy needs it WAY more...

Come on...stick it in...stick it deep inside...I've been good...I've been SO patient not being able to fuck you for over a week...feels like I'm gonna get dehydrated the way my pussy is drooling so much for that delicious meat stick...please...PLEASE let me ride you...

-pause-

[Intense excitement] YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! FINALLY! I'LL SIT ON IT FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT! I'LL SIT AND GRIP AND HUG AND MASSAGE AND MILK THAT FUCKING COCK UNTIL IT ACHES!

GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR 8 DAYS OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

I MISSED HAVING YOU INSIDE ME! I'VE FELT SO INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOUR FAT COCK STUFFING EVERY INCH OF MY CUNT! MY FUCKING GOD I LOVE RIDING THIS DICK!

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

YOU LIKE HOW I'M ON TOP? HOW I JUST GRIND MY PUSSY ALL OVER THAT DICK? HOW I SPELL MY NAME OUT WITH MY HIPS? THAT'S BECAUSE I'M SIGNING MY NAME ON THIS DICK! IT'S MY DICK! MY DICK! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!

*loud moan* OH FUCK YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! THAT'S IT! GRAB MY HIPS AND FUCK THAT COCK INTO ME! JACKHAMMER THAT CUNT UNTIL WE BOTH GO NUMB! JUST LIKE THAT! 

I WANT IT HARD! I WANT IT FAST! I WANT FEEL OUR PELVIC BONES SMACK AGAINST EACH OTHER! I WANT YOU TO BEAT MY SLOPPY WET QUIM LIKE IT OWES YOU MONEY!

I WANT YOU TO FORCIBLY TAKE WHAT'S YOURS! TAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

JUST LIKE HOW YOUR COCK IS MINE, MY CUNT IS YOURS! MY NASTY, TIGHT, CONSTANTLY DROOLING CUNT! IT'S ALWAYS HUNGRY FOR YOUR DICK, SO MAKE SURE YOU FEED IT WELL!

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

I'M GONNA CUM I'M GONNA CUM I'M GONNA CUM I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM ALL OVER THAT PRETTY FUCKING FACE! I'M GONNA DEFILE THAT CUTE FACE I ADORE SO MUCH WITH MY SEX PISS! I'M GONNA MARK YOU LIKE A DOG MARKS ITS' TERRITORY! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE MINE!

OH GOD IT'S RUSHING UP SO FUCKING FAST! CUMMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

(Very intense moaning)

[Shaky, out of breath] Oh...oh God...feels like my eyes are stuck...rolled up to the back of my head...can't see a thing...came way too hard...can't move...fuck yes...this is the best...

[Shaky, out of breath] Babe...lie me down...on my stomach...can't move...just use me however you want...treat me as a sex toy...'til you cum...

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! YOU JUST SHOVED THAT LONG, FAT MONSTER INTO ME SO HARD IT JOLTED ME AWAKE! YES! KEEP POUNDING IT INTO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

HEY, I THINK IT'S MY TURN NOW! TRUTH OR...*loud moan* DARE?

-pause-

DARE? *laugh* I DARE YOU TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THIS EVERY DAY, BABY! YOU ALWAYS WAKE UP BEFORE ME ANYWAY, SO IT'S PERFECT! JUST SHOVE IT INTO ME AND FUCK ME AWAKE EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON! I WANT YOUR DICK TO BE MY PERSONAL ALARM CLOCK!

OR SHOULD I SAY "ALARM COCK"? *laugh, loud moan*

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

(Popping sound)

NO! WHY'D YOU TAKE IT OUT?

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD IN MY ASS! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE HAD ANAL! FUUUUUUUUUUCK!

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

(Popping sound)

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

AND NOW YOU SHOVED IT BACK IN MY PUSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WE'RE FUCKING LIKE ANIMALS, BABY! WE BOTH JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF EACH OTHER! GOD I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY WE STARTED THIS TRUTH OR DARE GAAAAAAAAAAAAME! *loud moan*

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping & occasional popping sounds)

FUCK THE WAY YOU KEEP SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN MY ASS AND MY PUSSY IS TOO MUCH FUCKING STIMULATION! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONVULSE! FUCK YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! *loud moan*

(Intense moaning, fast skin slapping sounds)

DON'T YOU STOP! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! I SWEAR TO CHRIST ON THE FUCKING CROSS IF YOU PULL OUT OTHER THAN TO STICK YOURSELF IN THE OTHER HOLE OR TO GIVE ME A BIG, SLOPPY FACIAL I WILL DIVORCE YOU ON THE FUCKING SPOT! I WILL DO IT WITH NO FUCKING HESITATION! YOU BETTER KEEP USING MY WET FUCKING HOLES TO FORCE THAT CUM OUT OF THAT COCK RIGHT THE FUCK NOW! *loud moan*

YOU'RE GONNA CUM INSIDE ME? DO IT! FLOOD MY INSIDES WITH ALL THAT NASTY THICK CUM! PAINT EVERY SINGLE INCH OF MY PUSSY WALLS WHITE! AIM THAT COCKHEAD RIGHT AT MY CERVIX AND FIRE THAT NUT STRAIGHT INTO MY WOOOOOOOOOOMB!

(Very intense moaning)

*loud moan* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOUR CUM'S MAKING ME CUM AGAIN! SO FUCKING DEEEEEEEEEEP! YOUR CUM'S SPLASHING SO FUCKING HARD ONTO MY CERVIX THAT IT STINGS A LITTLE! *loud moan* FUCK IT HURTS SO GOOD!

(Popping sound)

What? You still got some more for me? Yay! Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!

I wanna feel the warmness on my face, I want that intense smell of your ball cream to stain my skin! Make me use your cum as my new moisturizer!

*loud moan* Fuck yes! God I love how you always have so much cum in those swinging milk tanks of yours! Yes! Shoot it all over me! I want to bathe in your fucking semen!

[Cum drunk, out of breath] Oh God yes...this was worth waiting so long for...but don't EVER make me wait this long again...*laugh, sigh*

-pause-

You're STILL ready for more? *laugh* Me too! I love that we found each other, I think we're the only ones that can handle each other's perverted sex drives! *laugh*

When's your next off day?

-pause-

Today & tomorrow? FUCK. YES. Same with me!

This weekend is gonna be an All-You-Can-Fuck buffet! We're only gonna be stopping to eat and use the bathroom! I'll make damn sure we're both dehydrated and damn near unconscious by the time this weekend ends! *laugh*

So...ready for Round 2?

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
